


Breakfast in bed

by Winmance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breakfast in Bed, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 21:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winmance/pseuds/Winmance
Summary: He knows he should feel bad. Knows that big brothers aren’t supposed to jerk off while their little brothers are sleeping next to them, but fuck, it’s not his fault. Not really.





	Breakfast in bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merenwen76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merenwen76/gifts).



> This is a present for one of my dearest friend - Enjoy love
> 
> Beta by readerwriteme

Long, smooth fingers travel along his cock, up and down with the same rhythm as the man on the screen thrusting inside the woman. It’s not as good as having real sex, but god, it will do it for tonight.

He stops dead in his tracks when he hears a soft whimper next to him. He’s afraid that he may have woken up Sam, but when he turns around, his brother is still peacefully asleep.

He lets out a sigh of relief and gets back to business.

He knows he should feel bad. Knows that big brothers aren’t supposed to jerk off while their little brothers are sleeping next to them, but fuck, it’s not his fault. Not really.

He’d asked Dad to get a two-bed room, but of course he wouldn’t do it. Then, they’d had to deal with the fact that not only would they be sleeping in the same room, but also in the same bed. Which is _fine_ , he adores Sam and doesn’t mind sleeping with him. Well, he didn’t anyway. Not until he realized that sleeping next to him would mean having Sam cuddling him, throwing his legs over him and rubbing that sweet ass on Dean’s dick, all while sleeping.

Dean never touched him - of course he didn’t, but he did jerk off right there, with his eyes glued to his brother’s beautiful body.

That was over two weeks ago, and now here he is, his dick in his hands, a silent porn in the background, a sleepy Sammy next to him, and a deep feeling of shame in his belly.

But pleasure always outweighs shame.

He keeps stroking himself, almost clinically, trying to get rid of his stupid boner as fast as possible, but before he can, Sam’s hand lands on his thigh.

He stops again, squeezing the tip of his dick so he won’t come right then and turns to look at Sam’s face, his heart thrumming in his ears.

What will he say? How will he explain this?

Luckily, he doesn’t have to think of an answer, because Sam’s eyes are still closed, a soft breath coming out of his mouth.

Should he stop? He knows he should. _Of course_ , he should. But does he really have to? Sure, Sam’s hand is there, but it’s not like that’s on purpose. It was just an accident, nothing more. Why should he stop because of it?

So, he goes back to his precious activity, this time enjoying it a little more because, fuck, Sam’s hand is so warm against his skin, it’s giving him shivers. It’s so close to his dick too. So, so close. If Dean came right now, he’s certain that some of it will end up on Sam’s hand.

That thought shouldn’t make him harder, but it does, and he starts jerking off faster, his eyes glued to the screen again, even though he’s not really watching it anymore.

Then Sam’s hand moves again. Closer this time. So close that Dean can feel the heat of him against his balls.

He takes a look and is not surprised to find Sam’s eyes wide open.

He doesn’t know how to react. Doesn’t know what to do or what to say. He simply looks at his brother, still holding his aching dick, and waits for Sam to do something.

Then Sam’s hand is moving, gently pushing his own hand away to take its place, and Dean closes his eyes at the feeling.

It’s a little unsure at first, Sam’s hand barely moving, like he’s testing the waters to see if Dean’s going to brush him off or not. So, Dean moves his hips and scoots a little closer to Sam so that he can move more easily. That’s all it takes for Sam to let loose.

He starts to stroke faster, eyes glued on Dean’s face as his fingers travel from the top of his dick and back to the base, applying more pressure right around the sweet spot, the one that always makes him go wild. It’s almost like he knows what he’s doing.

“Fuck, Sammy,” he moans, closing his eyes in pleasure.

When he opens them again, Sam’s face isn’t next to his anymore, but instead it’s a few inches away from his dick.

All his blood goes straight south, leaving his brain unable to comprehend what is happening.

It starts with a wet lick at the tip of his cock. It’s a little shy and insecure, but when he’s about to tell Sam to stop, that he doesn’t have to do that, Sam’s tongue suddenly slides from the base of his cock to the head. Dean’s head fall back against his pillow, and out of instinct, he anchors his fingers in Sam’s hair, pulling him down to his cock.

He’s almost sure he can feel him smile, right before Sam opens to take him in.

His mouth his wet and hot, just like he’d imagined it would be, and his hips start jerking on their own, pushing his cock deeper inside.

Sam moans against him, the vibrations traveling all the way up his spine, and Dean pulls his hair a little harder, just to see his reaction. Sam moans louder.

 _Of course_ his brother would be kinky.

Sam sucks harder and faster, going as deep as possible without gagging before doing it again. With his hand, he’s massaging Dean’s balls, kneading them gently with his fingers.

“Sam- I’m gonna-“  He doesn’t have time to finish his sentence before he’s coming, overwrought by the pleasure of Sammy’s mouth.

His whole body is shaking like crazy, and he only now realizes that he’s come inside Sam’s mouth.

He looks at him with big, wide eyes, wondering how he’s going to react and how mad he is, but to his surprise, Sam simply lifts his head and wipes his lips with the back of his hand.

“I love breakfast in bed.” Sam’s says before dropping next to Dean, “Could we have some pancakes too?”

Dean is still too shaken to reply immediately, his brain trying its hardest to comprehend what just happened, what is still happening. But then he looks at Sam’s shy smile and the way his eyes are shining with insecurity and he understands that he’s simply trying to break up the tension.

“Chocolate on them?” He asks, getting up off the bed without bothering to put a pants on.

“Yeah. And whipped cream. Lots of whipped cream.” Sam replies while licking his lips, his hand disappearing under the sheets.

“Obviously.”

Dean can’t wait to have a taste of that breakfast in bed too.


End file.
